


The Best Worst Best Man

by RealityInDreams15



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mystrade fluff, Pointless, Slash, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:17:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealityInDreams15/pseuds/RealityInDreams15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft has to write a Best Man speech for Sherlock and John's wedding, thankfully Lestrade's there to support him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Worst Best Man

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfiction I'm posting so please signal any errors I made uploading. It started as a small idea that popped into my head randomly and. i decided to write it :) I thank @lobstergirl for helping and supporting me and hope you enjoy, constructive criticism appreciated :D

THE BEST WORST BEST MAN

The wedding day was getting nearer and Lestrade had just spent an hour on the phone with Harriet, asking for anecdotes from John's childhood. 

Originally, the role of John’s best man had been Sherlock’s but after a particular turn of events Sherlock ended up being John’s groom instead, and as one cannot be both, John asked Lestrade to step in and Lestrade had accepted quite willingly.

Writing a best man’s speech was definitely complicatedbut he was glad it had been John who had reached him first, and not Sherlock. Writing about Sherlock would have been near impossible and, to his knowledge, Sherlock had yet to pick a best man.

Sherlock didn't understand why they had to go through the bother of a customary wedding with all of its useless traditions, but John had insisted and Sherlock, not wanting to upset his husband-to-be had grudgingly agreed.  
Having a best man apparently was one of these useless traditions Sherlock was forced to endure and he was having a fair amount of trouble with it. 

It was a well known fact that Sherlock didn't have many friends; John would have been the obvious choice but he was the one to marry him, Lestrade had already been snatched away and Mrs. Hudson wasn't a man. There really wasn't anyone else except for, well, Mycroft. Sherlock groaned as the realization dawned on him. He could barely suffer Mycroft as it was, but giving him a chance to publicly humiliate him in a full speech was too much!  
Needless to say, Mycroft was quite taken aback and reluctant as well. Certainly the politics had rendered him quite charismatic when it came to giving speeches, but not about his little brother (without ruining his wedding). So, just as he knew Sherlock would hope, he decided to stick to the textbook approach. Simple, until it came to the anecdotes, not to mention the niceties.

"Guess who just asked me to be his best man?" Mycroft called out to Lestrade, annoyance in his voice. To him, wedding traditions were just as useless as they were to Sherlock, and he was of the opinion that his time would be better spent working on government topics instead of writing a silly speech, but Sherlock was his brother after all, and he knew very well there was no-one else to ask.

Lestrade had already guessed as much and was merely waiting for Mycroft to confirm it. He knew how it would put Mycroft in a venomous mood for days, if not weeks, and living with him was going to be near impossible, but it would also be fun for Lestrade to watch him handle a non- government assignment.

"Get to work then, Sherlock's tough." he replied smugly.

A few hours later they were both desperately collecting information in the large study.  
Lestrade sprawled on the couch, flipped through Harriets texts and though he was struggling himself felt bad for his boyfriend sitting at the desk groaning, struggling even more, ,. He watched Myc frustratedly slam his notes against the desk and lean on his elbows, obviously in need of a break.

Putting down his own notes, he slowly walked up to him and wrapped his arms around the chair.  
"Relax love, we've got loads of time to finish."  
Mycroft just frowned, leaning back to look at him.  
"This is most definitely the hardest task I have ever endured!"  
Lestrade chuckled.  
"And to think you almost crashed the Korean government!"  
•••

Mycroft had first met Lestrade during one of Sherlock's detox treatments. Ever grateful for his help in keeping his brother clean by supplying cases to occupy his mind, he often met him to discuss Sherlock's improvements, and gradually started feeling comfortable around him. Lestrade was the only person to have seen him in his most vulnerable state and knew exactly how much he really cared for his brother. This allowed Mycroft to open up in his presence and drop his ice façade. One thing had led to another and they had started seeing each other more often, no longer just to discuss Sherlock; then there had been the first kiss, the first of many to come, the first spark to a flame with potential to grow and now a few years later, they were secretly living together. At first both the physical contact and the social one had been near impossible for Mycroft, so accustomed to not caring, but slowly he had gotten used to it and now let Lestrade pull out his softer, more sensual side, even letting himself be called love.  
•••

Mycroft chuckled back at that last remark and spun himself around, stood up and pressed his fingertips against Lestrade's. As they leaned in for a kiss, Lestrade gently trailed his hands down Mycroft’s back and pulled him into a tight embrace.  
They made their way into their room upstairs and then onto the bed, letting themselves collapse on it. Lestrade could feel Mycroft relaxing above him, getting hard. Mycroft shed his three piece suit as Greg shruged out of his jeans and shirt. They embraced in a long kiss and Lestrade started working Mycroft’s prick. He could hear him groan and Mycroft began caressing him in return.  
"You're perfect." Mycroft murmured softly into Lestrade’s ear, nibbling at the top.  
"I know I am,”- he smugly whispered back. “And don't fret about the speech, you have me."  
Mycroft simply nodded in consent and made a small noise in his throat as they embarked on another journey straight into bliss.  
•••

Mycroft was strangely nervous which was quite new to him. He was bound to give his speech in approximately five minutes and kept frantically reading through it. After a lot of hard work and patience, Lestrade had finally helped Mycroft finish his speech successfully but Mycroft was still worried.

"And now for the groom's best man, Mycroft Holmes!"

Mycroft let out a long sigh and stood up.  
"I must admit, I never thought I would ever actively participate in a wedding, let alone that of my little brother. I also never expected him to call upon me; I must admit we haven't always had the easiest of relationships and being given this task has opened my eyes to the changes that have taken over our lives in the last few years.  
Before talking about my brother at all, allow me to point out that I find the wedding telegrams useless and sentimental and therefore I shall not be reading them.  
Now back to my brother, William Sherlock Scott Holmes.  
It was he who opened my eyes to sentiment, proving it to not always be counterproductive, though I must say it often is,.  
We were actually quite close as children, at least until our parents had the ghastly idea to make us interact with other children, to get us to make friends. What a ridiculous idea that was, I can barely stand to remember it.  
Social interaction did not agree with us, and though my brother will never admit it, we lost us as well along the way, pushing away sentiment as much as possible. I pushed him away as well and taught him caring was not an advantage, so  
when he asked me to be his best man I was not only surprised, but moved. I wish to thank John for all he has done for my brother, for helping him feel again and for making him truly happy for the first time of his life.  
I realized a while ago how much I cared about my brother. In a very dark period in his life, I was scared for him. Not for the family name or my reputation, but for his life. That experience opened my eyes to a new world. I felt fear, sadness, worry and anger.  
Since then he has also managed to teach me hope, trust and happiness.  
However, enough of how he has managed to save me and what an impact influence he has had on my life. Let's talk about him."

Mycroft smiled as he saw the attention of the whole room was focussed on him. Sherlock was looking at him, sitting next to him with John by his side. Sherlock's expression was not one of anger, but one of fondness.  
Mycroft cleared his throat and continued. 

"You see, my dear brother has always been a very curious lad. Sometimes too curious. During our childhood he managed to set the house on fire four times, melt our silverware, demolish our father’s desk and almost poisoned us for one of his experiments. It is however this characteristic that has turned him into the hyperactive genius he has now become.  
Please raise your glasses to the two men who have saved each other, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson.  
John, I apologize for having kidnapped you once or twice. And Sherlock, remember, I've always been the smart one."

Mycroft took a sip from his glass with a small smile.  
The applauding started and Mycroft quickly sat down, relieved it was over.

"I told you everything would be fine, didn't I?" Lestrade asked from behind him. Mycroft nodded, glad the whole ordeal was over and he could go back to his usual, non-functioning relationship with Sherlock. Though before he could stop smiling, Sherlock turned towards him, meeting his gaze.  
"Thank you Mycroft."

THE END


End file.
